Final Fantasy Forever
by Krazie Kaity
Summary: A Story about a group of teenagers getting throw in to the Final Fantasy world and shaking things up for some excitment. More chapters on the way please R
1. Default Chapter

Final Fantasy Forever

By: KaityxBlindxAngel

_The find and the decision _

"If you could be in any game which one would you be in," questioned Chris. Chris is a 15 year old male with chin length blondish brown hair, icy blue eyes, about 5'5. He was wearing his gray AC/DC shirt and a pair of shorts. Kaity looked over at him and replied, "Final Fantasy, you should have know that already." Kaity is also 15 but with mid back copper red hair, hazel eyes, and is 5'7 1/2. She was wearing her black and pink 'cute but psycho' happy bunny shirt with a pair a somewhat torn faded jeans. "Now if you don't mind I would rather not get an other detention and finish my test," Kaity said looking back at the test she dreaded. Chris then slipped his completed test on her cold gray desk. "Hey, if you don't pass you can go to California with me.... and unlike you I studied," Chris whispered with a playful grin. She smiled at the fact he's letting her copy from him and mouthed the word 'thank you' to him. Chris and her weren't boyfriend and girlfriend like everyone thought just really good friends, the only time Kaity ever kissed him was on the cheek and only because he gave she some money to pay off something. Then they sat there in silence and he watched Kaity look back from his fully done test to her unwritten one and quickly wrote down the answers.

After a few minutes she slyly slipped his test back to his empty desktop, and she walked up to the teachers desk and handed the test in, so did Chris. "So what are the plans for today," Kaity asked him with a whisper. Chris looked up from the paper which he was drawing Happy Noodle Boy on, "we're hanging out around the mall remember." Kaity nodded in agreement after remembering that, "oh do you mind if Hailey and Trinity join us do you?"

"But I wanted it to be-," Chris cut himself off and thought for a second, "sure not problem they can come."

"Thank you I promise I will make them walk as fast as you," Kaity replied with a smirk.

About 30 seconds later the bell to end the school day rang and everyone darted out of the school. Trinity walked out of the school and over to were Kaity and Chris were waiting. Trinity is almost 16, has blonde hair with red highlights hazel eyes and is 5'4. She was wearing her black and pink billabong hodie and a pair of jeans. Hailey jumped one Trinity's back and yelled "save me mommy the big mean monster is gonna get me," she announced as she pointed at Kaity; Kaity just gave her the middle finger and waited for them to stop acting stupid. Hailey is 15, has bight blonde hair, blue eyes and is also 5'4. She was wearing her spongebob long sleeved shirt and black jeans. Finally Trinity got tired of trying to pry Hailey off her back and said, "If you don't get your bony ass off my back I'm gonna kill you."

"Can we go now," Chris and Kaity said in sync with a tone of aggravation.

"Fine were coming just as soon as Trinity stops trying to remove my arm from its socket," Hailey said with pain.

About 15 minutes later they arrived but Kaity noticed a jewel on the ground an picked it up. Everyone crowed around her and looked to see what it was. "Hey there is some writing one it, whats it say," questioned Chris. Kaity wiped it on her shirt and looked at it again. After a few seconds Hailey said," whats it say whats it say?!"

"It says 'Take us from this world and into the new with this jewel as is are ticket to there." Kaity slowly read it. They all looked at her as if she was insane; a moment later a blue light came from behind them and they looked at it.

"umm what the fuck is that," Chris questioned with a tone of fear in his voice," Kaity what the hell did you do?"

"I don't know... come on lets go check it out," Kaity replied trying to be brave.

They walked through it an opened there eyes, and for the first time Kaity did something totally out of the ordinary, she grabbed Chris's hand and held it tightly. "Where are we," Trinity said wearily.


	2. A Dreamlike Reality

Final Fantasy Forever

By: KaityxBlindxAngel

_when you want something _

_it doesn't matter_

_if you keep trying _

_you will eventually _

_reach the stars_

_The dreamlike reality_

When Chris felt her hand entangled his everything just began to run through his mind at once, as if he wasn't sure if he was alive or dead. But he didn't let go either, the softness of her skin made him feel secure even though he was very well frightened. "Were are we," Trinity said finally breaking the silents. Which wasn't the best thing at that moment they were being closely gnawed at. Then a cat like beast and what seemed to be floating fireball came hurdling towards them. They seemed to cornered in front of them, the demons, trees on each side of them, and a low rumbling that seemed to get louder at every waking moment. Then finally the rumbling turned into a loud crack as a motorcycle went soaring in the air an a man who looked to be at least in his twenties, landed after doing a back flip of the bike. He landed in front of the frightened group of teenagers. With out even making sure he didn't hit any of them he wiped out a sword. Unlike any sword any of them have seen before it was four feet long, and about a foot wide. He leaped three feet into the air and came down with a full forced swing of the blade at the demons. Before Kaity could even see the mans face she muttered," I'm-gonna-fai," as she released Chris' hand and collapsed on the cold, dark brown, dirt.

The man turned around to see what happened and them he looked at the rest of them and said, "I'm sorry about the monsters, oh by the way the names-," He began as he was cut of by Chris. "Cloud Strife.. your Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy 7," Chris exclaimed. The man with bright blonde hair, baby blue eyes and a sweet smile simply nodded. Cloud then looked back down un Kaity's limp, yet still full of life body, sighed and said, "Maybe we should take Kaity back to the bar."

"Wait you know who she is," Hailey said confused.

"Yes, I also know you are Hailey, she's Trinity, and he is Chris," Cloud said with a smile. "Now come with me the bars not that far away, Chris can you carry her. Tifa already has rooms set up for everyone so when you get there just follow her."

"What do you want me to do with Kaity when we get there then," asked Chris.

"Just give her to Zidane, He'll have Yuna make sure that she's ok, now come on before more monsters come," Cloud said calmly.

About 10 minutes later they arrived and Cloud said before they all had separate rooms and Kaity was still passed out And Yuna was making sure she was ok. She then walked out if the examination room that was built in the bar." She'll be ok she just needs time to rest and get use to what's happening around her. A white mage (my story she's gonna be what I want her to be XP) with solder length brown hair, she was wearing the traditional outfit she wore in FFX.

"Well what about the jewel," A cold deep voice came from the corner as Sephiroth appeared from the shadows, still wearing the same leather pants and trench. "The jewel? Oh the jewel, its already been absorbed in to her body," Yuna said "SHIT," exclaimed Sephiroth as he slammed hi fist onto the table. "Hey if you break one of my damned tables your gonna be making me a new one," Tifa said from behind the bar table. Nothing really changed about Tifa except she now wore a pink tank top and a pair of gray sweatpants.

A few minutes later Zidane escorted Chris, Hailey, and Trinity into the bar area. Then to everyone's surprise Zidane after check Hailey out for a while said "Hey hun maybe you and me should get together after." Hailey out of embarrassment and complete shock swung her hand and his face and knocked him on the floor. Then Lulu came up to Zidane and said, "go help the mog tri with diner before you get you ass kicked by a girl again." Then Lulu sat at the table with them and introduced herself and told them a little about each person.

Kaity sat up on the bed and gasped, Yuna then looked at her and said, "I see you are wake, your friends are out that door waiting for you. Maybe you should go see them, then we'll explain what's going on." Kaity gnawing at Yuna in disbelief of who she was seeing finally got up and walked out the door.

To be continued....

(A/N: this is my first fan fic on this site so please R&R and I need at least one review about this chapter to make the next. Hope you like the series.)


	3. The good the bad the understanding

Final Fantasy Forever

disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy if I did this would not be a story it would be a game. The only things I own are my soul and my charaters.

By: KaityxBlindxAngel

_The good the bad the understanding._

"Hey Cloud she's awake," a girl about their age yelled from across the bar. Cloud then looked up from talking to Tifa, stood up and walked over to Kaity's side." Come, please sit with your friends I will explain everything that's going on," he said in a sweet voice escorting her to the table. She sat and watched Chris smack Hailey across the back of the head every time she asked Lulu a stupid question like 'are your boobs real, because they don't look real.' After a moment of her asking that question Trinity finally yelled at her," Hailey what the HELL is wrong with you, you DON'T ask people that when you just meet them!" Chris then walked over to Kaity and said, "you feeling better now?"

"Yea I'm just really confused... am I dreaming or is this really happening," questioned Kaity.

"Everything your seeing, everything your feeling, and everything you touch is real, you are on the plant of Spira," began Cloud

Lulu stood up and left Cloud to explain everything. "You see when ever you come to the Spira, the time on Earth stops until you return. On Earth you would all be about 15 or 16 here you Trinity are 22, Chris, Hailey, Kaity you all are 21years old. Now the reason-" Cloud was abruptly cut off by the door swinging open. There in the doorway stood Rikku. "Cloud, Tifa, Lulu hurry we have an emergency! Ruby weapon is loose again and we need back up. Squall, Auran, and Locke are holding him off," Rikku said in a panicked voice.

"Sephiroth please stay behind, I'm trusting you to watch over them we don't want one of them getting killed already," Cloud said in a serious tone.

"What ever you say your majesties," Sephiroth snapped at Cloud with sarcasm. Then Cloud and the rest rushed to help their friends.

"So what shall we do while we wait children," Sephiroth said with false enthusiasm.

"Kupa, games later dinner now," a voice came from a moogle, "I am May my two sister April and June will be out with your food soon!"

"Aw they're so cute," Hailey and Trinity said at once

"Girls," Sephiroth said in a low voice as he sat at the table next to Chris. "Yea I know, they see something cute and just get all weird." Kaity then slapped Chris in the back of the head for that remark he had made.

About ten minutes later the rest of them returned looking, tired, beaten, and in pain. The Moogle triplets took the armor and weapons from the tired warriors, gave them a place to sit. Then the food was finally done and the Moogles began to bring out the food. Chris and Kaity looked at each other and said, "smells good." Trinity looked at the food and said in reply "looks good." Hailey then took a bit of the food and said, "umm tastes good?" They all looked at Hailey, Kaity noticed what she had taken a bit of and said, "of course its not gonna taste good.. that's dog food, now if you don't mind I think Red XIII wants his food back." Hailey then laid the food on the ground and Red smiled at her. They all at and Cloud introduced Chris, Hailey, Kaity and Trinity you everyone and everyone to them. Hailey quickly became friends with Rikku. While Trinity and Tifa were getting to know each other better. Chris and Kaity were talking with Cloud and Sephiroth. "So there is a new villain who wants to take over the world and you need our help even though we have no fighting experience at all," said Kaity.

"Yea, then you will leave and never return cuz we're using you," Sephiroth said coldly while walking away.

"Please, don't mind him, we're still trying to figure out what crawled up his ass and died," Cloud said which made them laugh.

"Well I don't mind who is gonna train me as long as I can fight with some one hot, like Rikku," Chris said with a smirk.

"Yea she is really damn hot," said Cloud. Kaity just rolled her eyes

"OH please.. Sephiroth's really sexy don't you think," Kaity said trying to keep them from doing anything she, or themselves would end up regretting. Then both Cloud and Chris got a really weird look on their face. Kaity just simply smiled and said, "That's what i though, now can we please stay ON track?" Then Cloud said, "yes lets umm just NEVER say that in front of me again." Kaity nodded her head just happy to not have to listen to the two guys babble on about how Hot girls are.

"Well we'll be training you for the fight and giving you equipment, but unless you don't want to work here at the bar you'll be paying for your own room. That's about all that's important right now, you'll slowly discover stuff about this place that you may or may not like." Cloud finished.

To be continued....

(A/N: I'm glad you all liked the last chapter I wrote, I'm going to update again soon hope you liked this chapter. It will get more exciting as the story progresses! please R&R!)


	4. Getting down to business

Final Fantasy Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy if I did this would not be a story it would be a game. The only things I own are my soul and my characters.

By: KaityXBlindXAngel

_**Getting down to business**_

They talked the rest of the night just to get to know each other; Kaity never left Chris' side that night, unless it was for helping Tifa and Yuna or helping Trinity to keep Hailey under control. Then at about 1 in the morning Cloud led them up stairs where everyone's rooms were. Before Cloud unlocked any of the rooms he said, " Just to let you know you can only fit two people in a room so one of you are going to be with Chris." Expecting one of them to say 'I'll sleep on the floor' Kaity said, "I'll be in the same room with him I don't mind" Cloud smiled and then unlocked two rooms that were next to each other, "Hailey, Trinity, this will be your room while Chris and Kaity will be in this room, hope you guys have a good sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Cloud walked off and Hailey pulled Kaity to the side before she could get in her room. "Hey just wanted to tell you do get pregnant," Hailey said then ran in her room before Kaity had time to hurt her. Kaity when in to the room, then Chris asked, "what was that about, I looked like you wanted to kill her." Kaity just smiled and shook her head.

That next morning Chris had taken a shower and was now annoying Kaity be just staying in there. "Chriiiiiiiiis, hurry up in there! I gotta pee," exclaimed Kaity as she leaned agents the door acting as if she was about to die.

"Dirty deeds are done dirt cheep," Chris started to sing.

"Please! I REALLY gotta pee," Kaity whined and slid on to her knees and hit her head lightly on the door.

"If you got a lady but you want her gone, but you ain't got the guts," Chris continued to sing.

"PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU," said Kaity as she continued to hit her head agents the door.

"She keeps naggin' you day and night, enough to drive you nuts, pick up the phone leave her alone. It's time you made a stand for a fee I'll be happy to be your back door man." Chris finished the song.

"Please," Kaity lightly said.

Chris was silent for a few seconds then started singing, "livin' easy livin' free season tickets on a one way ride."

"FUCK IT! CHRIS YOU BETTER BE DRESSED CUZ I'M GONNA KNOCK THIS DAMN DOOR DOWN," yelled Kaity.

Kaity then found out that the door was unlocked and just opened it to Chris completely dressed, standing there laughing. Kaity quickly pushed him out of the bathroom and closed the door. Just then Hailey and Trinity entered the room; Hailey armed with a plunger looked around to see if she could hit some one. Then Trinity simply asked, "what the hell is going on in here?" Chris just started to laugh as if he just killed someone. Hailey and Trinity simply looked at him questionable. Kaity then come back in to the room then said, "umm hehe umm hey guys.... why do you have a plunger?"

They all walked down to the main bar and Cloud smiled and showed them where they were going to sit. When they sat Yuna began by saying "each of you have a special talent when it comes to a weapon or power. Chris your weapon you would be best at is a sword and you can control any creature that deals with fire. Hailey unfortunately you wouldn't be able to use a weapon but you can use white and black magic. Kaity you are also able to use a sword and you can control any wind creature. Trinity you can use your agility to an advantage you will be using brass knuckles and steal toe boots; you also can control anything water." Yuna looked down at the paper and then looked at them with a smile, "you will also have a trainer, Chris yours will be Cloud. Hailey you trainers will me Lulu and myself. Kaity... you will be trained by..... Sephiroth. Trinity you will be trained by Tifa."

After a few minutes later Rikku walked up to them, "hey you guys want to go shopping for some new clothes and your training out fit " Yea that would be great," exclaimed Chris. They got up and left except Kaity who was still sitting on her seat. "Hey Kaity are you coming," asked Trinity; Kaity stood up and whispered to herself, "like I have a choose"

Hailey, Kaity, and Trinity watched Chris gnaw at Rikku as Kaity lowly growled. "Why do you hate Rikku so much Kaity," questioned Hailey.

"Well she is my least favorite of the final fantasy characters," said Kaity trying to make it seem like the reason even thought that was only the half of it.

"Naw that can be the reason is because she likes Chris and she has competition," Trinity said coolly.

"NO I DON'T WHAT WOULD GIVE YOU THAT IDEA," exclaimed Kaity trying to find the fact she was blushing.

To be continued

(A/N- Hey guys sorry I haven't up dated in a while. Hope you liked this chapter please read and review!)


	5. Emotionally struck

Final Fantasy Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy if I did this would not be a story it would be a game. The only things I own are my soul and my characters.

By: KaityXBlindXAngel

_**Emotionally struck**_

"Naw that can be the reason is because she likes Chris and she has competition," Trinity said coolly.

"NO I DON'T WHAT WOULD GIVE YOU THAT IDEA," exclaimed Kaity trying to find the fact she was blushing.

Hailey then said, "Well by the way your acting I think you do."

About a half an hour later; after Chris and Trinity got their stuff, Chris walked up to Kaity. "Hey Kaity you look a little agitated, are you ok," asked Chris. Kaity looked up at Chris and tried to smile and lightly said, "oh umm I'm fine." "Are you s-," he had been abruptly cut off by a very preppy and annoying Rikku, "Chris what do you think of this," questioned Rikku. Before Chris could say anything she looked down upon Kaity with a glare and said "oh your gonna need this more that me." When she tossed the clothing at Kaity, Kaitys eyes narrowed will despite. Then she sharply stood up letting the article of clothing fall to the ground and said, " I do NOT need YOUR FUCKING HELP," then she quickly walked out with a slam of the door.

Ten minutes later Hailey finished getting her outfits and met with Chris, Rikku, and Trinity outside. Hailey then asked " hey guys whats up," while swinging her bag. Trinity then turned to her and said, "well we don't know were Kaity is....she just kinda left with out a word." There was a pause for a minute and then Rikku smiled and said, "oh I know how about we go and get something to eat!" They all agreed and left to find food.

"I want the longest sword you have." The owner then pulled out a seven foot long katana, with a dragon made of emeralds and gold outlining it embedded in the handle. "This miss is our longest and best one we have a total of ten thousand gil," the shop owner said with a smile. "I'll take it," she said laying ten thousand gil on the table and smiled, took the sword and left. Kaity gave a sigh of relief while putting her newly bought sword through her belt, also knowing she was finally away from Rikku. She looked up at the sky then back down and headed off twords the wood.

A while later when Cloud was in the wood, he seen a figure walking and when he made out what it was he yelled, "Hey Kaity get come over here!"

Kaity then ran over to Cloud and said with a smile, "oh hey Cloud whats up!"

"Oh I'm just looking for some- hey wait aren't you suppose to be with Rikku and the others, and were did you get the sword," questioned Cloud

"Oh I bought the sword and I just decided to come out here and train by myself," smiled Kaity.

"I see and may I ask what level are you at now," Cloud still wondering why she left them.

"Yes you may I am now at level fifteen," Kaity said.

"Really," exclaimed Cloud, "well come on lets go back to the bar." Then they started walking towards their home and work.

About an hour later Chris, Hailey, Rikku, and Trinity had finally came back. Hailey and Trinity ran up to Chris and Kaitys room and burst though the door. Hailey then began repeatedly saying, "Kaity, Kaity, Kaity guess what I got!" Kaity simply smiled and asked, "what did you get." Hailey then pulled out her training outfit which was a pink tank top and a pair of dark blue jean shorts; Then she pulled out her normal outfit which looked much like Yunas old outfit but with different colors. After that Hailey skipped out and Trinity sat on the bed next to Kaity and said, "what was wrong earlier, it not like you to just leave like that." Kaitys smile slowly faded away from her face, "one it was they ways Rikku treated me and two what she had said to me." Tifa walked in and said, "hey come on you two, if you want some food to eat you might want to get downstairs now."

Kaity and Trinity both go up and when downstairs, sat down were they normally do. Chris looked over and smiled at Kaity, she managed to replay with a smile back. Chris, Hailey, Kaity, and Trinity talked amongst themselves while the mog triplets brought out the food. Trinity took a ladle full of loose corn and smacked them on her plate. As soon as the corn hit the plate it retaliated by exploding, hitting Chris, Hailey, Kaity, and Lulu. Cloud looked over at them while snickering, Hailey took a handful of her mashed potatoes and hit Trinity on the side of the face with them. Hailey then again took some and throw it at Kaity, Kaity took her mixed vegetables and hit Chris, Cloud, and Zidane for laughing at her. Cloud hit Chris, Chris hit Lulu and so on starting a huge food fight. The fight continued on for fifteen minutes, until Sephiroths cold emotionless face entered the room. "Are you all nothing more but children," Sephiroth snapped.

To be continued.....

(A/N: Hey guys I still need at least one review per chapter to update my story! I know it wasn't that long but I've been in a creative slump lately so I need the support!)


	6. Bravery

Final Fantasy Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy if I did this would not be a story it would be a game. The only things I own are my soul and my characters.

By: KaityXBlindXAngel

_**Bravery **_

_Tell me not to play_

_Well all I gotta say to you_

_When you tell me not to play I say_

_Is NO, no no no no no_

_-Twisted Sister-_

The fight continued on for fifteen minutes, until Sephiroths cold emotionless face entered the room. "Are you all nothing more but children," Sephiroth snapped.

Sephiroth walked the room several, passing the knocked over tables and food covered people. He eventually returned to he first began. Stephie finally broke the tension by saying, "well we ARE nothing more then children. Sephiroth just glared coldly, Kaity then army crawled over to the table were Chris had retreated to. Chris looked at her nervously as she smiled at him; she took a handful of mashed potatoes and stayed low enough so she couldn't be seen, but just enough to see. When she got Sephiroth in sight she throw the potatoes at him, hitting him on the left side of his face. Sephiroth looked around looking to were the assault had come from, glaring coldly at every living organism in the room then he finally snapped, "WHO DID THAT!" Cloud was about to take the blame, but when he opened his mouth Kaity jumped up from behind the safety of the table and yelled, " I did."

Everyone looked at her not sure to fear what Sephiroth would do to her or laugh at what she did to Sephiroth. He then grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her to him and said, "You might want to think before you act." Kaity just stared at his neck and snickered for the reason of when he got mad you could see the vein in his neck perfectly. Sephiroth then pulled her even closer and whispered in her ear, "you are weaponless and powerless, do NOT attempt to fight me." Then he violently pushed she agents the table and strutted out of the room. As soon as everyone heard the door slam, the when over to Kaity to see if she was ok. The only way she responded was with an out-burst of laughter. A few people sighed with relief and the others laughed with her.

After a few minutes of laughing about the food fight and about the Sephiroth ordeal the bar began to calm down. Zidane then walked up to Hailey, lightly setting his hand on her shoulder and said in a sweet voice, "hey, want me to go upstairs with you and help clean you up." Hailey shrugged his hand off her shoulder and said lowly, " you creation, if you want to keep your tail I suggest you walk away now," Zidane simply smiled and backed off. Trinity then walked over to Hailey and said, "hey I got some ideas how to get the pervert from staling you." Hailey smiled and said, " OH I want to hear," and they went off to their room. Cloud walked over to Kaity and said, "pretty brave of you to stand up to him like that, I was surprised he didn't even attempt to hurt you." Kaity simply shrugged and said, "well I really don't consider him a threat... just an annoyance, one that you have to deal with." Chris smiled and said, "well that is a good what of dealing with him."

Chris and Cloud continued to talk and Kaity began to talk to Tifa about the bar. "So you think that we could get more customers by changing the name," asked Tifa.

Kaity nodded and said, "yeah cuz you know not a lot of people would come to a places called '_The Bar_' you just need something more catchy."

Tifa looked at her with a confused look an asked, "well do you have any other names?"

Kaity thought for a quick moment then said, "well how about... ummm '_Final Fantasy Forever_' it sounds good to me."

"Final Fantasy Forever ah, hmm well it has a good sound.. I like it well we'll try the new name of the bar out and see how affective the name is," Tifa said with a smile.

Kaity smiled and nodded then said, "well its getting late, I should go to bed, goodnight."

Kaity when over to Chris would have just finished talking to Cloud and bid him goodnight as the two of them walked up to their room. Kaity sat next to Chris on his bed and asked, "so after I stormed out what did you guys do?" Chris looked over at her and said, "well we waited of Hailey, the when out to lunch and Rikku showed us the town and told us were to get the items that we would need, what did you do after you stormed out?"

Kaity looked at the ceiling and the back to Chris and said, "well I when and bought my own clothes, a sword, and relaxed by the shore of a while; then I when into the woods and raised my level, and finally met up with Cloud an come back here."

Chris smiled and said, "wow, I wish I come with you, sounds like you had a lot more fun than me." Kaity rested her head on his shoulder and smiled, Chris then leaned his head on top of hers and they sat like that for a moment. Kaity said, " Chris I gotta tell you something and its th-" "CHRIS," called an unforgettable voice from the hall.

"Hang on I'll get it," said Chris with a little annoyance in his voice. As he opened the door to find Rikku there Kaity got up and flopped onto her bed. "Chris do you want to go take a moonlit walk with me," questioned a perky Rikku. Chris smiled, but then looked at Kaity who was sprawled out across her bed looking out the window and frowned, turned back to Rikku and said, "sorry I can't, I uh gotta finish putting away my clothes maybe tomorrow." Rikku gave him a pouting face but the left; he closed the door and rested upon Kaitys back looking at her.

"So what were you going to say," asked Chris. Kaity looked up at him with her eyes filled with tears threatening to spill them at any moment and she shock her head. Chris sensed something was wrong and got off of her and forced her to sit up and look at him. A single tear escaped her eyes and when Chris seen this he grabbed her shoulders and said, " Kaity, whats wrong!" She collapsed on to his shoulder crying and Chris just rubbed her back and leaned his head on her shoulder.


	7. Trin Fights Back

Final Fantasy Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy if I did this would not be a story it would be a game. The only things I own are my soul and my characters.

By: KaityXBlindXAngel

_**Trin Fights Back.**_

(Disclaimer: All Square Enix characters are copy write of... well Square Enix and Chris, Hailey, Kaity, and Trinity are copy write of me!)

**Thank you for the support... and treats... but mostly the support! please don't hurt me.**

_You come on with a "come on", you don't fight fair_

_  
But that's o.k., see if I care!_

_  
Knock me down, it's all in vain_

_  
I'll get right back on my feet again!_

_-Riddlin' Kids-_

A single tear escaped her eyes and when Chris seen this he grabbed her shoulders and said, "Kaity, whats wrong!" She collapsed on to his shoulder crying and Chris just rubbed her back and leaned his head on her shoulder.

The next room over were Trinity and Hailey were discussing how to get ride of this annoying pest called Zidane. "That is a GREAT idea," Hailey exclaimed

"I thought you would like it," said Trinity calmly.

"Well we should get some sleep don't you think Trin?"

Trinity nodded her head and slipped into her bed.

A few hours later Trinity woke up a little groggy. Oh man I'm hungry, maybe I should have ate some of the flying food when I had a chance, Trinity thought. Slowly passing past Hailey's bed and opening the door quickly and quietly slipped out of the room. Then she slipped down to the main bar to find something. She began to walk to the kitchen when she heard a low tapping noise behind her. Her head snapped around to look behind her and see the creature making the noise. When there was nothing behind her, she let out a sigh and lowly turned her head back. As soon as she looked straight into the eyes of something, Trinity let out a scream, the monster replied with a sheik and it lunged back into a corner Trinity grabbed the closest thing to her which was a frying pan and she slowly creped towards the creature. At first the thing looked like a teddy bear, but with four midnight black horns on it head, and on each paw to razor sharp claws. When she was within five feet of the panting beast, it gave her a smile reviling every razor sharp tooth, and it eyes glowed a dark red. Eight spider like legs came from the hips and he lifted up having the teddy like legs dangling.

The creature lunged at Trinity causing her to swing the frying pan, hitting the creature square in the face. The creature flew back agents the wall, then Trin looked at the pan to see that if was cracked in half. What the hell this thing is unreal she thought looking at the creature with blood running down its face. Then she dropped the pan, and the creature lunged at her again. When the creature was three feet away she closed her eyes, and swung her leg kicking the creature on the side of the head.

When she heard an other crash she looked over and seen part of the wall was missing, she ran over and looked out of the hole and seen her enemy laying in the snow. (yes it winter time as I failed to mention before.) The creature weakly lifted itself up, looked Right a Trinity, and a low hiss and limped off in to the woods.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE!"

Trinity wiped around to see Tifa in her blue robe there rubbing her eyes

"Sorry I woke you up Tifa, its just," Trinity began

"You decided you wanted to train this late at night," said Tifa.

"No, I was hungry and when I came down here to get something to eat and then that thing attacked me, I fought back in self defense."

"What did it look like."

"An evil bear with horns on the back of his head and spider legs."

Tifa paused and said thankfully, "good thing you were up then, that this could have killed us all, I attacks by injecting poison into your body when you asleep."

"Yea well when my stomach tells me to eat nothing gets in my way," Trinity said with a chuckle

"And you stay so thin," Tifa smiled, she then reached into her robe pocket and throw something at Trinity.

"Whats this," asked Trinity while catching the object.

"Chocolate, a girl need her chocolate," Tifa smiled and walked back into her room.

Trinity smiled and walked upstairs unwrapping the chocolate and biting into a piece.

(A/N: well heres another chapter of fff keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! Also if you like the Anime show FLCL, I will soon be adding my fan fic to that so watch for it.)


	8. The truth ALMOST reveled

Final Fantasy Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy if I did this would not be a story it would be a game. The only things I own are my soul and my characters.

By: KaityXBlindXAngel

_**The Truth almost reveled **_

(Disclaimer: All Square Enix characters are copy write of... well Square Enix and Chris, Hailey, Kaity, and Trinity are copy write of me!)

_Then next morning back over in Chris and Kaitys room._

Kaity woke up with half opened eyes, looked up at the pear white ceiling and let out a gentile sight. Then she moved her arm, just slight enough to feel a warm lump of skin and cotton under her. She simply looked up to see what she had felt; seeing Chris's innocent sleeping face with his messy light brown hair laying across his sleeping face. Kaity shot up to the end of the bed realizing hat last night she had cried herself to sleep, never the less on Chris's chest. Her cheeks turned as red as a rose next to a pearl white wall. She leaped off the bead shaking her head, quickly walking to the bathroom and quickly and quietly closed the door behind her.

A few moments later Chris had decided to wake up also. Even before he had opened his eyes, he rubbed his hand up and down his stomach feeling for a body. When he didn't feel anything but a moist spot if his shirt from her tears, his eyes snapped open. Looking around the room to see if he could find Kaity and then noticed that the bathroom door was closed. He just simply sat up and sighed. Then there was a faint knock on the door, Chris then walked over to the door and saw none other then the energetic Rikku. "Good morning Chris," she said with the normal sing-song tone to her voice.

"Uhg, Rikku its to early for this," he said groggily holding open the door, "what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to go have breakfast with me," she said in a sad tone and let herself in, sitting on Chris's bed. A second later Kaity come walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and on wrapped around he hair and walked over to he dresser. Rikku turned around and glared at her, looking back at Chris she said, "what is **_SHE _**doing in here?"

"She, well sh-" Chris began as Kaity grew angry and then interrupted.

"**_I _**have more of the right to be in here than **_YOU_** do considering this is also **_MY_** room," she snapped with her temper rising.

"Well I suggest you start looking for a new room considering I'm moving in weather you like it or not," She said standing up as her temper also raising.

"Oh I'd LOVE you see you kick me out of here," Kaity made her way up to Rikku showing no sign of backing down anytime soon. Kaity slowly started to glow a light green and lift off from the ground.

"I'll fight you for the room and kick your sorry ass out of here," Rikku said holding up her fists.

Kaity then was engulfed in a light green light and was about a foot off the ground and her eyes began to glow red. She held out her hand and her sword unsheathed itself and flew into her hand as she gripped it tightly. Rikku held up her fist and started to throw some punches, Kaity dodged every on and swung her katana. Rikku jumped back and the blade just missed her, "you can't hurt me bitch." Kaity looked up with her red eyes glowing brighter and a light green mark appeared on Rikku's stomach; then after the glowing went away she started trickling blood. Rikku wiped some on the blood and glared back at her, "you little slut, how dare you."

Chris became angered at Rikkus last comment and then shouted, "THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" Rikku stopped in mid punch and Kaity lower her sword as Chris walked in between them. He looked over at Kaity as she stopped glowing and landed on the ground again. "Drop your sword," he said coldly, she did and he looked over at Rikku. "You. get out," Rikku opened her mouth to reply but then just left without a word, Chris returned his gaze over to Kaity. "Chris, I didn't I mean," she didn't finish the sentence before she grabbed her clothes and then ran back into the bathroom.

About a half hour later Kaity walked down to the main bar avoiding Chris by all means and Cloud looked at her and then said, " I think you should start training today."

"You know that happened," she questioned him. Cloud nodded and then answered, "its ok, you just need to control you powers." Kaity nodded as Sephiroth walking into the room already knowing also as he stood behind Kaity. He placed his hand on she shoulder causing her to slightly jump and turn around sharply. "Go get your weapon, we are going to be leaving for the day," Sephiroth said coldly as he glanced down at her. Kaity quickly ran up two floor to her room, grabbed her katana, and ran back down; then a moment later they were off to train, Sephiroth leading and Kaity following close behind.

After walking about fifteen minutes they were where they would be training, Kaity looked around and then noticed a house off in the distance of the vacant field. "Hey, umm Sephiroth what's that over yonder," she questioned pointing at the house.

"That is a chocobo farm, that is not wh-" before he finished Kaity was speed walking to the farm. He quickly grabbed her by the back of the shirt causing her to choke a bit. He pulled her back and dragged her close to his face, glaring, "like I was saying that is NOT why we are here. We are here to train you for whatever lay ahead, understood?" Kaity nodded as he set her back onto the ground . "If you do a good job today MAYBE I'll take you over there," Kaity looked a bit happier and smiled.

After two hours of training, both Sephiroth and Kaity were covered with cuts, he of course went easier on her and kept his heavy leather trench on to slow himself down more. "You did good, a lot better than I originally though you would have," he gave her is very rare friendly tone and a smile. Kaity returned the smile and said, "thanks, and thanks for not killing me last night with the food fight." Sephiroth nodded and then looked over at the chocobo farm and said, "you still want to go over there, you've earned it."

About another hour later Kaity and Sephiroth came up to the bar, not walking of course, on a pitch black chocobo with light green eyes. Kaity took her new pet to the chocobo stall after Sephiroth got off muttering something about a stupid over-grown chicken. She met Garnet back there as she looked for a stall for her chocobo. "Oh hey Kaity, aw he's cute, its a he right," she asked and Kaity answered, "yep, Mako is a guy."


	9. The Drunk and the Letter

Final Fantasy Forever

By: KaityXBlindXAngel

_**The Drunk and the Letter.

* * *

**_

(Disclaimer: All Square Enix characters are copy write of... well Square Enix and Chris, Hailey, Kaity, and Trinity are copy write of me!)

As Kaity walked into the bar with Garnet she noticed that the tables were already pushed together; meaning that dinner was early today or that they were having a meeting. Garnet the joined everyone at the table leaving Kaity standing there, dumbfounded. To Kaitys surprise Sephiroth was at the table, and that led her to one conclusion, a meeting. Sephiroth pulled the chair that was next to him out and gestured her to sit, "we are waiting for you."

"Oh, um sorry," Kaity said and smiled innocently as she slowly walked to the chair having a seat. Everyone at the table was totally silent but it was broken a moment later by the Mog triplets walking in with food. 'Food?' Kaity thought 'that means dinner, Sephiroth is never with us for dinner.' "Dinners ready," exclaimed may as she walked back to the kitchen. Just as everyone started to talk a bit and get food there was a ruckus outside the two men busted through the door. "Reno you damned drunk, get your ass be here, we need to get going!" A bald man with a goatee, sunglasses, and about seven earrings in his right ear, and two in his left followed the drunk in. "Oh shut up Rude, I only want one drink," the mad apparently called Reno relied. He had bright red hair with sunglasses resting upon his forehead, his mid back hair was pulled back with a rubber band holding it. He was like the other man in a dark blue, almost black suit, but his was slob like; the jacket opened up, the white dress shirt was half way tucked in and the top few buttons were left open. Trinity simply looked them both over before questioning, "who are they?"

"Turks," Sephiroth snarled, trying to contain his anger about them and the jobs they do even made him despises them more.

"TURKS! Like the Turks who work for president Shin-Ra at the Shin-Ra electrical company? Them Turks," Kaity questioned with an excited tone.

"How do you know all that," asked Cloud shocked she could just practically spew out that information.

"Yes, and just hearing the word Turk makes me hate Rufus more," Vincent stated as looked over at Reno and Rude. Rude who had caught Cloud out of the corner of his eye simply waved. As the already intoxicated Reno stumbled up to the bar. Kaity then had a smile come across her face, "hey Tifa, you know how you said I could serve a consumer, well can I serve him?"

Tifa looked over at her strangely but alas shrugged, "go right ahead, doesn't bother me."

Kaity happily stood up as everyone at the table looked at her oddly; she then walked behind then bar and stood in front of Reno. "Welcome to Final Fantasy Forever, anything I could get you sir?" Reno looked up at her with a grin, "why yes, how's about ten shots of vodka, straight?" Kaity nodded in agreement then took out ten shot glasses lining them up in a perfect row. Then she cracked open the strongest bottle of vodka they had and poured it into all the glasses, never stopping between them, and hardly spilling even a drop. She then let him start to down them, she watched him with amusement, everyone did. Reno, unfortunately had only finished the ninth one when he fell off the bar stool, passes out and compliantly wasted. The whole bar then went into an uproar of laughter; Kaity then leaned over the bar looking at him, "Nighty night Reno…. Buddy." As she walked around to pick in up she too the last shot and downed it herself, trying to lift him she started swearing, and only got his upper body up, his feet were still dragging on the ground, but she could manage. She finally managed up the stairs and into her room, then laying him across her bed, she then made she way back to the main floor, giggling madly.

"He'll be out all night, it probably be best if Elena and I stayed here tonight also," Rude said as he picked up Reno's pole. "Only if its ok with the owners of course." That was like music to Tifa's ears, he jumped up from her seat. "Of course it ok for 100 gil each, of course do you two want to share a room or want separate rooms," she then whispered to Could, "I told you the extra rooms would come in use." Rude though for a moment and he and Elena shared a room, the rest of the day seemed to go by quietly. Dinner was the most peaceful yet, and also the oddest one yet. Seeing Sephiroth at the table eating and conversing with everyone else, was nothing more that odd.

(One Week Later)

After the name change, business had been booming at Final Fantasy Forever Bar and Inn, also Chris and Kaity have came on peace terms and were actually talking again. Mako, Kaity's chocobo, had found a great like for the female gender, and also a great dislike for the male gender. Cloud was no longer shy around Tifa anymore, that is he was talking with her more and he, after some encouragement from Trinity, asked Tifa on a date. Everyone also started their training with their appointed instructors, and Chris made good friends with Vincent. From this he began a double training, one learning how to use a gun with Vincent, and sword skills with Cloud. Kaity on the other hand, still had a single 8 hour training day, and Sephiroth made each day even more dramatically tougher than the next. Now she was expected to be able to fight Sephiroth with a blind fold on, even though she just now learned how to control her sword. Trinity and Tifa were at the gym every other day, and taking kick boxing, and boxing lessons to help Trinity. Hailey began to show off and help the Mog triplets with cleaning, never using her hands again. She was just so amused that she could control water. Well that brings us back to your misfit group on a cool Monday morning.

Chris had woke up pushing his hair from his face, he had training very early this morning with Vincent, he sat up on the edge of his bed and rubbed his eye; looking down at the floor he saw Kaity's katana, surprisingly sheathed. Looking up from the floor he saw Kaity sleeping peacefully, with her mouth slightly a jarred, but there was something different about her. Two silver streaks framing her face is what was different. He didn't notice it last night, but it couldn't have just happened overnight… could it? He looked at the streaks suspecting she died them after he went to be, just as he placed his hand on her bed, she slightly stirred. Jumping back Chris just went and took a shower to get ready for the training that he would endure today. About a half hour later, Chris existed the bathroom with a towel around his waist, he looked out to see Kaity sitting on her bed playing with the silver hair around her face. "What the hell is up with your hair, oh let me guess, The Great Sephiroth made you die your hair silver like him," Chris questioned at he made his way to the dresser. Kaity looked up at Chris, still playing with the silver hair, "no, I never died my hair." Kaity's attention was then diverted back to the silver in her hair and Chris put on his clothes for the day.

There was a moment for silence "hey Kaity, what are you doing later on today?"

"Well Sephiroth is being nice and giving me the day off today, so … I don't know, nothing planned as of now," she said standing up.

"Well maybe after my training today, maybe you and me could go do something," he said throwing on his coat.

"Alright, sounds good, I'll be down in the bar helping Garnet and Yuffie since Cloud and Tifa took off for the weekend." Chris then walked over behind Kaity to give her a hug, but with a purple flash she was behind him tapping him on his shoulder. Chris turned around and smiled giving her a hug, "alright I'll see you later.

As he went off to training Kaity slipped on a pair of light blue jeans, a grey and black striped shirt, and her old beaten shoes she originally wore the fist time she was here. Throwing her hair up into a ponytail she quickly and gracefully jumped down the stairs into the restaurant/ bar section. She then walked behind the bar greeting Garnet and Yuffie. "Well well well, look who decided to join the living, its Kaity, damn you slept for thirteen hours straight," Yuffie said also looking at Kaitys silver streaks questionably.

"Sorry, well anything I can do to help our right now?"

Garnet then tossed the notepad and a pen at her, "It's breakfast time, people need to get their orders taken." Kaity then happily walked off to a table with Garnet and Yuffie went back to cleaning.

"What's up with Kaity's hair? I mean I like it but I don't remember her dieing it," Yuffie said as she wiped down then bar.

"I know, I just hope it doesn't have to do with Sephiroth I mean, its kind of frightening how much he's taken a liking to her. I just don't want her to get hurt she's too nice," Garnet said as she put some of the glasses away.

Walking over to her first table she saw the Turk she had made friends with quickly. "Hey Reno buddy how are you?" The Turk looked up from his cell phone, " Oh hey Kaity, I'm good, like what you did with your hair."

"Thanks, I really don't know what happened with it though I mean I went to sleep last night and woke up like his… well anyways what would you like?"

"The regular, oh and before I forget this is for you," Reno said as he reached into the inner pocket in his suit and pulled out an envelope. Kaity took the envelope wearily and placed it in her pocket. "Don't worry its nothing bad, the president just wanted me to give that to you."

"Alright," Kaity smiled with wondering why all the sudden her life seemed to get weirder. The she walked away with Reno's order and placed it on the rounder, as May jumped up grabbing the paper. She then walked over to the next table, it was a little kid she had never seen before. "Welcome to Final Fantasy Forever bar and inn." The boy looked up at her with his light brown eyes, with his messy brown hair covering his part of his face. He simply smiled at her "Oh I'm not here to eat I'm just waiting for Marlene." Just a moment later Marlene ran from the kitchen and hugged Kaity's legs. Kaity then looked from the boy to the smiling Marlene. "Kaity, this is my friend Denzel!"

Kaity then bent down and whispered into her ear, "he's cute." Marlene blushed and smiled at Kaity, she then took Denzel's hand and lead him outside. Kaity then said after them "You two have fun, and if you get in trouble come back here, I'll beat them up." With one last giggle Marlene and Denzel disappeared through the door and Kaity when back to work.

(Two hours later)

Chris then walked down from his room into the main bar, he was not even off the last step before he heard, "Chris love, want to do something today?" Chris had to pry himself free from Rikku's death grip of a hug to even talk. Finally after braking free he took in a deep breath, "I'm already doing something today with Kaity." Rikku's face just turned into a sudden picture of sadness, making Chris give her a kiss to cheer her up , some what. After he walked over to the table where Kaity was counting what she had made in tips today. Tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention he asked, "ready to go?"

"One minute," She took off the waitress apron and put her tips into her pocket, rushing back over to Chris with a smile she stated, "now I'm ready." They went off just hanging out, like they were going to do the same day as they were tossed into the Final Fantasy world. After they ate, they made their way back to the bar, "Thanks for tonight, I had a lot of fun." Kaity then hugged Chris, and softly kissed him on the cheek walking up to their room. Chris simply smiled and followed up after her a few minutes later.

* * *

A/N: Sorry its taken so long for this to be updated, been in a slump, but I have 2-3 other chapter, so if you want to ready thenm, just do like always. Post a comment (i need atleast one) and no flaming.


End file.
